pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 20 - Treat Heart Pig's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum - Phineas and Ferb * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * Irish - Joy (Inside Out) * Daisy - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) * Pansies - ????? * Tulip - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) * Blue Bonnets - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Violet - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Calla Lily - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) * Lily of the Valley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Sunflowers - Marge Simpson, Maude Flanders and Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * White Rose - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * Thistles - Sven (Frozen) * Other Flowers - Various Female Animals * The Caterpillar - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) * The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Zazu (The Lion King) * The Bird in The Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) * The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * The Mad Hatter - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * The March Hare - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * The Dormouse - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * The Cardpainters - The Amoeba Boys (The Powerpuff Girls) * The Queen of Hearts - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) * The King of Hearts - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) Transcript: * Shrieky: Let the trial begin! * Bugs Bunny: Huh… your majesty… members of the jury… loyal subjects… * Beastly: A-hem… * Bugs Bunny …and the king. The prisoner at the bar is charged with enticing her majesty, the Shrieky, into a game of croquet, and thereby willfully… * Treat Heart Pig: But… * Bugs Bunny: …and with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying our beloved… * Shrieky: Don’t mind all that! Get to the part where I loose my temper. * Bugs Bunny: Bwbwbwl… thereby causing the queen to loose her temper. * Shrieky: Now, Ha ha… are you ready for your sentence? * Treat Heart Pig: Sentence? Ah, but there must be a verdict first! * Shrieky: Sentence first! Verdict afterwards. * Treat Heart Pig: But that just isn’t the way! * Shrieky: All ways are… * Treat Heart Pig: Your ways, your majesty. * Shrieky: Yes, my child. Off with her… * Beastly: Consider, my dear. Uh… we called no witnesses… Uh… couldn’t we hear… maybe one or two? Ha? Maybe? * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, very well. But get on with it! * Beastly: First witness! First witness! Ah, we’ll call the first witness. * Bugs Bunny: Loyal Heart Dog. * Beastly: Oh, oh, what do you know about this uh… unfortunate affair? * Loyal Heart Dog: Nothing. * Shrieky: Nothing whatever? * Loyal Heart Dog: Nothing whatever! * Shrieky: That’s very important! Jury, write that down! * Treat Heart Pig: Unimportant, uh… your majesty means of course… * Shrieky: Silence! Next witness. * Bugs Bunny: The brakevan! * Shrieky: Well… * Various Cartoon Gangs: Shhh! * Shrieky: What have you to say about this? * Skippy Squirrel: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder… * Shrieky: That’s the most important piece of evidence we’ve heard yet. Write that down! * All-Stars: Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle… * Treat Heart Pig: Twinkle, twinkle. What next? * Bugs Bunny: Brave Heart Lion! * Loyal Heart Dog: Oh… he he he he! * Shrieky: Off with your hat! * Brave Heart Lion: Oh, my! He he he! * Beastly: And eh… where were you when this horrible crime was committed? * Loyal Heart Dog: I was home, drinking tea. Today you know is my unbirthday. * Beastly: Why, my dear! Today is your unbirthday too! * Shrieky: It is? * Brave Heart Lion and Loyal Heart Dog: It is? * The Various Cartoon Gangs: It is? * Brave Heart Lion, Loyal Heart Dog, and The Various Cartoon Gangs: A very merry unbirthday! * Shrieky: To me? * Treat Heart Pig: Oh no! * Brave Heart Lion, Loyal Heart Dog, and The Various Cartoon Gangs: To you! A very merry unbirthday! * Shrieky: For me? * Brave Heart Lion, Loyal Heart Dog, and The Various Cartoon Gangs: For you! * Brave Heart Lion: Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! He he he. * Brave Heart Lion, Loyal Heart Dog, and The Various Cartoon Gangs: A very merry unbirthday, to you! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh! Your majesty! * Shrieky: Oh, yes, my dear? * Treat Heart Pig: Look! There he is now! * Shrieky: He? Where? Who? * Treat Heart Pig: Pepe Le Pew! * Shrieky: Pepe Le Pew? * Skippy Squirrel: Pepe Le Pew! Pepe Le Pew? Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew! * Loyal Heart Dog: Hang on, hang on! * Brave Heart Lion: This is terrible! * Skippy Squirrel: Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew! * Brave Heart Lion: Help! Help! * Beastly: Catch him! Stand in! * Loyal Heart Dog: Catch him! Catch him! Go for it! * Brave Heart Lion: Help him! Catch him! Give me the jam, the jam! * Beastly: The jam! The jam! By order of the king! * Brave Heart Lion: The jam! * Shrieky: Let me have it! Somebody’s head is going to roll for this! A-ha! * Treat Heart Pig: The mushroom! * Shrieky: Off with her h…hmpf! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, pooh. I’m not afraid of you! Why, you’re nothing but a pack of cards! * Various Cartoon Gangs: Huh? * Beastly: Rule forty-two: all persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately. * Treat Heart Pig: I’m not a mile high. And I’m not leaving. * Shrieky: Hehehe… sorry! Rule forty-two, you know. * Treat Heart Pig: And as for you, your majesty! Your majesty indeed! Why, you’re not a queen, but just a fat, pompous, bad tempered old ty- tyrant… Category:DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts